A New Beginning
by blueyzangel
Summary: Slade has picked a new target. He must get the chromine to fullfill his ambition; destroy the Teen Titans and take over the city! But this time he needs Beast Boy!/ COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

A New Beginning

Quarrels

Chapter 1

Cyborg was on the video games (as usual) and he was on the last level. "Now nobody bug me." said Cyborg. "OK," said Beast Boy," I'll just make some popcorn."

_5 minutes later_

"I'm back." "I'm winning!" shouted Cyborg excitedly. Then Cyborg accidentally kicked the other controller right into Beast Boy's head. "OUCH!" Beast Boy fell right into Cyborg who bumped the game system. The screen went blank. "AAAHHH! BEAST BOY YOU IDIOT!!" yelled Cyborg. "Sorry dude but it really wasn't my fault" said Beast Boy offensively. "YES IT WAS!" Cyborg yelled back. " Cyborg just chill. he got hit in the head and fell into you. It was an accident." Robin said. Cyborg muttered under his breath," tiny little, green, b…." but what ever he was about to say was lost by the alarm. Robin went to the computer. " Problem in the sewer. TITANS GO! "

Theme Song

* * *

sorry this is so short this is my first story writing in fan fiction.

please review! there will be the rest of the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The team went to the underground sewer. They were following a heat signal to the enemy.

"So, were on the bad guy's tail?" asked Raven.

"Raven not all bad guy's have tails." explained Beast Boy.

Raven sighed. "Beast Boy I think the contaminated water is getting to you. Or your brain just washed out back there."

Beast Boy shrieked, "oh no! We need to go back for it!"

"When am I going to learn to keep my mouth shut?" mumbled Raven under her breath. Cyborg was still angry at Beast Boy. He look at anything else but Beast Boy, even the slimy wall that made him sick. Then suddenly something flashed.

"What was that?" asked Starfire.

"I don't know, but I intent to find out." said Robin. "Titans, be on guard."

There was another flash and then they heard running footsteps. Cyborg took the first shot and got it.

"Nice catch Cy!" said Beast Boy.

It was a slabot! Robin stepped forward, " this can only mean on thing: Slade is on the move." There was a cold laugh.

"Uh oh. Man I hate it when he does that." whined Beast Boy. More of the slabots came out of the dark. Then, in the middle of the group, walked out Slade.

"Slade." Robin said angrily.

"Hello Robin, liked my invitation? Join the party." The Titans had been tricked. "Well I do hope you enjoy it was planned for you."

Beast Boy growled. "Beast Boy, just the person I was waiting to see." The team stared in amazement. "What?" Beast Boy stated in shock.

"Yes. You're my new target." Slade said.

"Why?" Beast Boy asked confused.

"Don't keep your party hosts waiting. It's rude." and with that the slabots moved in, then Slade disappeared. "Beast Boy, What is Slade talking about?" shouted Robin over the slabots.

"Dude, how am I supposed to know?" Beast Boy shouted back. "I think…" Beast Boy couldn't finish his sentence because he morphed into a rhino. Then out of nowhere Slade wrestled Beast Boy to the ground. Starfire was blasting away. Slade was whispering something to Beast Boy, but the team was too busy to listen. When the Titans defeated every slabot, Slade turned to leave, "Awe, the party's over? Well we shall see each other again."

"No this _is_ _your_ last time!" Robin growled.

Slade looked at Beast Boy. "You might want to give a good thought Beast Boy. Watch your back." Slade was just turning to leave when Robin shouted, "Beast Boy get him!" But Slade was too quick, he disappeared.

Beast Boy stood there rooted to the spot.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"MAN WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!" Yelled Cyborg (they had just returned to the tower). "He was right in front of you!"

"Dude, it's not my fault he can just _poof_ away like that!" said Beast Boy defensively.

"Please friends do not fight" pleading Starfire. Beast Boy started to drop his ears.

"Cyborg…"began Robin, but interrupted by Cyborg. "Tell that…that…MORPHING MORAN to not talk to me ever again!" and with that Cyborg stormed off. Beast Boy just stood there.

"Beast Boy what did you do to Slade!?" Robin shouted.

"Oh Man! Do I have to spell it for you? I-DIDN'T-DO- ANYTHING!"yelled back Beast Boy.

"Well obviously you did something for him to cause a riot like that!" argued Robin. "And I…"

"Robin…" started Starfire but,

"Again! I- DIDN'T-DO- ANYTHING! It's the fact…" Beast Boy Couldn't finish because,

"WELL OBVIOUSLY YOU DID!" Screamed Robin. Raven tried to speak but thought better not to because she wouldn't be able to say anything anyway.

"ALL RIGHT FINE! If I'm causing this much trouble, more that a villain it looks like, then I'll just LEAVE!" with that he morphed into a bird and flew out the opened window into the night.

Starfire stepped in front of Robin. "I would very much like to punch you right now. But that is only the second thing we DON'T have uncommon. The first; different home planets" then she pushed past him to her room.

"Starfire…" Robin called after her in a hushed voice. He turned only to face Raven.

"For once you didn't think tonight." She stated, "Didn't you hear anything what Slade said? He's apparently after Beast Boy and now basically you pushed him out."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Beast Boy flew into town, he landed on the sidewalk and morphed back into himself. He sighed then started walking. He murmured to himself, 'why does everyone think I'm a one man show? I was never able to do anything on my own, especially with Doom Patrol. I guess I have to now.' Just then he heard a strange noise in an alleyway. He got curious and went down the alley. Then his communicator started speaking. It was Robin.

"Beast Boy, are you there? Look I…would you please come back to the tower. I have a feeling Slade is out there hiding. I just don't want you to get hurt. Look I'm sorry, will you please come back?" when Beast Boy didn't answer Robin left. "You already hurt my feelings Robin. "Said Beast Boy sadly.

"And I'm going to break you."

Beast Boy froze. After a moment he swiveled around, only to come face to face with Slade. "Hello Beast Boy., I hope you really thought about what I said."

"NO" shouted Beast Boy in a firm voice. Just then Slade back handed Beast Boy, he fell against the wall. Slade grabbed him by the neck and said, "The chromine!"

"No, I will not put my friends in danger!" Said Beast Boy angrily.

Slade chuckled, "Beast Boy your already putting your friends in danger."

Beast Boy grunted, "NEVER!"

"AAARRGG!! YOU WILL!" Then Slade threw Beast Boy into the trash cans. Beast Boy got up, and they started fighting.

The team was worried; Cyborg had finally calmed down and was told what happened. "Man, I didn't mean to hurt BB's feelings. I just got angry, and over something really stupid."

"I know, I just hope Beast Boy's alright." Said Robin.

"Just give him time to clear his mind." Raven stated.

"But what about Slade? I am afraid Beast Boy might be in danger." Said Starfire worryingly.

"Star's right, I think we should go out and look for him." Cyborg agreed.

"OK, but lets just wait a few, and if he isn't back we'll go find him." Robin said.

"No, it'll be my fault if Beast Boy is hurt, I think we should go now" Cyborg stated.

"Your right. OK, TITANS GO!"

* * *

OK i wasn't sure on this one, so...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Beast Boy was leaning against the wall, he was hurt all over. "You will give me the chromine or I will force it!" Slade said.

"No way, you're just a big creep who wants to…" Beast Boy couldn't finish his sentence because Slade punched him.

"Beast Boy, I'll get it one way or the other. So just give up. And if your friends really cared about you they would've been here by now. But they're not, so maybe they're sitting in the tower happy because they finally got rid of you." mocked Slade.

"That's a lie! They wouldn't do that!" Beast boy shouted angrily. Then Slade shoved Beast Boy against the wall again. "Like I said; just give it up!" Beast Boy morphed into a kangaroo and kicked Slade. Slade turned around to lounge at Beast Boy. But Beast Boy's reflexes were too quick for Slade's, for Beast Boy then turned into a hawk and flew away.

"Where is he?" said Robin. "He's got to be around here somewhere." The team were searching everywhere for their friend, his communicator didn't even have a signal.

"Maybe we missed him and he's at the tower." suggested Raven. Just then Robin's communicator went off. It was Beast Boy.

"Robin?" came a faint, trembling voice.

"Beast Boy, where are you? Are you alright?" responded Robin. There was gasping and heaving.

"At the tower." replied Beast Boy.

"OK, were on our way. Are you hurt?" asked Robin concerned. More gasping then Robin's communicator went blank. "Beast Boy is at the tower! We need to get there, and fast!"

When the Titans arrived at the tower they stopped dead in their tracks and froze. Beast Boy was lying on the floor morphed as a wolf (not having any more strength to morph back to himself), and he didn't look so good. He was breathing heavily and trembling in pain. "Beast Boy!" gasped Starfire.

"Beast Boy, man, why did you…don't go. I swear I'll NEVER forgive myself for this." As Cyborg spoke a tear ran down his cheek. Raven stepped up and conjured up a spell to morph him to himself. When she did, it wasn't any better, he looked worse.

"Let's get him to the recovery room." Said Robin.

* * *

i really wasn't sure on this one


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Well, he looks like he'll recover nicely, but he will be sore for a while. So he'll need lots of rest." Explained Raven.

Then Cyborg sighed. "Man. This is my entire fault; I never should've blown out on him like that."

"It's not just your fault, after you stormed off, I sort of yelled at him." Robin felt guilty.

"Sort of?!" Croaked Raven, "you more like…."

"I'll apologize when he wakes up." Interrupted Robin.

"Me too" said Cyborg. Just then there was a loud _BOOM!_

"What was that!" exclaimed Starfire.

"I'm not sure, probably the constructors at the harbor. Hey! It looks like Beast Boy is waking up." Cyborg said. Beast Boy opened his eyes.

"What…who…ohhh." Beast Boy was in a daze.

"Beast Boy you are awake! How do you feel?" said Starfire excitedly.

"Sick to my stomach." Said Beast Boy weakly.

"Perhaps Orka Berries from my home planet, Tameran, might help." The others made disgusted faces.

"No thanks." _BOOM!_

"OK, now I'm going to check that out." Said Cyborg

"Me too." Raven said. They both left leaving Starfire and Robin with Beast Boy.

"So do you really want to know what Slade wants?" Beast Boy asked Robin.

"What? Oh…um..."

"Well he wants chromine." Said Beast Boy.

"Chromine?" Robin was confused.

"It's a genetic chemical that makes up my power. It's very powerful, so if Slade get a hold of me, he'll…well I won't give up without a fight."

Robin still looked confused, and then it dawned on him. "Wait, no, Beast Boy…" just then Robin's communicator went off. "What is it?"

It was Cyborg, "Robin I got some good new and bad news. The good news is that nothing was seriously damaged; the bad news is that the thing that did it was a slabot. So you and the others…Robin!" The room started to fill with smoke. "Robin get out! You and Starfire need to get Beast Boy out of there!"

"I can't! The smoke is too thick. I can't see the door! Starfire, I could use some help!" Starfire ran over and cast her green light to find the doorway.

"Robin, we should make a whole in the wall!" suggested Starfire.

"You're right." Just then a dark shadow fell over Beast Boy. He yelled and Slade grabbed him out of sight. But wasn't quick enough, because Robin turned around and seen them. "BEAST BOY!" But Slade and Beast Boy had disappeared into the thick smoke. "Starfire! Slade took Beast Boy!"

"WHAT!" Starfire cried. "We've got to find him!" Cyborg and Raven busted the door open.

Robin swiveled around, "Slade took Beast Boy!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Slade was racing down the halls with Beast boy in his arms and his hand Slade's hand over Beast Boy's mouth. Slade spotted an opened room and ran inside.

"Let go of me!" Beast Boy mumbled weakly. Then Slade Slammed Beast Boy up against the wall.

"Now you will let me have the chromine or you WILL suffer greatly." Slade showed Beast Boy a pen-like device with numbers on it. "see this, I like to call it my "shock waver." Slade waved it in Beast Boy's face. "It sends electrical currents through your whole body leaving you weak and helpless. So, if you don't give me the chromine, every 'no' you tell me, I will increase it twenty times more!" Slade threatened.

"Nothing will make me tell you!"

Slade stuck the 'shocker' against beast Boys' side, he yelled in pain.

"Come on! I think I heard something!" Robin exclaimed. The yell came again.

"Hey down here! Oh no! I think its Beast Boy!" Cyborg called.

"AAAAAHHHHH" Beast boy bellowed.

"It hurts doesn't it?" Teased Slade.

"Try me….AAAHHHH!" yelled Beast Boy again. Robin and the others were racing down the halls.

"We have to find Beast Boy!" Cryborg said desperately. Just then Beast Boy came right through his bedroom wall and right in front of Cyborg. "BEAST BOY!" he bellowed.

"See what he's going throught just to save you." Slade said as he was coming out of the room.

"Leave Beast Boy alone." growled Robin.

"Why? You don't care about him. He just a pawn to you teeny titans." Slade said. Beast Boy started to move. Then Slade snapped his fingers and a bunch of slabots came to stall the others. Slade grabbed beast Boy by the front of his shirt and said, "I'll only tell you twice…" the Titans were desperately trying to get to Beast Boy. "…give me the chromine!"Slade said harshly.

"I…won't!" Beast Boy replied weakly. Slade rammed the shocker in beast Boys' side. He yelled.

"Oh, you will. I'll tell you for the last time: Give me the CHROMINE!"Slade starred into Beast Boys' face. Then Beast Boy glanced at his friends then closed his eyes for a moment.

He opened them and starred into Slades evil eyes. "And I'll tell you for the last time…NEVER!"

Slade was very angry and blasted the shocker into full power. Just as Slade touched Beast Boy, many things happened at once; Beast Boy yelled in agony, Cyborg blasted Slade out the window, the slabots retreating, and Starfire shouting 'Beast Boy!' Then Beast Boy new no more.

* * *

the chromine is a powerful chemical that Beast Boy contains un his genetics. it what makes him shape-shift.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The team at Stafire then at Beast Boy, who was laying motionless in a pile of clutter.

"Oh, Beast Boy. Why did you do that man?!" cried Cyborg.

"We probably won't have time to take him to the recovery room." Robin said sadly.

"I could try and heal him a bit, but then it's up to him to do the rest." said Raven. She knelt down beside Beast Boy and placed her hand on his forehead. She chanted, "Azerath Metryon Synthos!" She held her posture for a moment then she let go.

"Is he…" began Robin.

"He'll live. Let's just get him to the recovery room." stated Raven.

Beast Boy opened his eyes. He was completely sore; he couldn't move a muscle.

"Beast Boy. Glade you're OK, look man I didn't mean to blow out on you, it was just a stupid game." Cyborg apologized. "Will you forgive me?"

Beast Boy smiled and said very weakly, "there is nothing to forgive, Cyborg. You're my best man." Cyborg started to cry.

"But I have a hunch that Slade might still want what he's after from you." Robin stated.

"Well that won't happen as long as we stay true to each other, nothing will stand in our way!" Starfire exclaimed.

Everyone agreed.

"AAAARRRRGGG! BEAST BOY! I'LL GET YOU NEXT TIME. JUST WAIT!" Slade bellowed. Then he slammed his fist on the table in front of him at his hideout.

* * *

there will be another story 'A New Friend' or a different title havn't decided yet.


End file.
